


Note of Name

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Colloquial sayings, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn't expect the envelope on the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Note of Name

**Author's Note:**

> Written for JWP #22: While You Were Out.  
> Warnings: Possibly regional colloquialism. Random references. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.

John blinked at the cream-coloured envelope taped to the door of the flat. His name was written on it in precise cursive lettering that seemed familiar. Bemused, he reached out to take it down.  
  
“Don’t touch it!”  
  
The sudden command froze John in his tracks. Sherlock literally pushed him aside, pocket magnifier already out and in hand.  
  
“Sherlock, what…?”  
  
“A mysterious missive left anonymously on our door? I’m examining it for clues for who left it and signs of tampering, of course.”  
  
“It’s not a mysterious missive,” John sputtered, all the while thinking _you really, really need a case_. “It’s a note. And I think I know who wrote it, ta very much,” he added as the penny dropped. He reached past Sherlock and snatched the envelope away, ignoring Sherlock’s petulant squawk, and withdrew the single sheet of notepaper. “Yeah, it’s from Abigail. It’s a Dear John letter, damn it.”  
  
“A dear what?” Sherlock looked blank.   
  
“A Dear John letter,” John repeated, trying not to sound bitter.  
  
“It’s written to you. How else would she start it?”  
  
John shook his head. Of course Sherlock had no idea what a Dear John letter was. “Dear John doesn’t refer to me. It’s the name for the kind of letter where someone ends their relationship with you by writing you a letter, instead of telling you to your face.”  
  
Sherlock tilted his head, considering. “That’s insulting,” he said finally.  
  
“Yeah, a bit.”  
  
“And to have that type of missive share your name…”  
  
“Adds a bit of salt to the wound, yeah.”  
  
Sherlock reached for the door handle, then paused. “Curry tonight? From Ravi’s?”  
  
It was his favourite Indian takeaway place. “Sure, sounds good.”  
  
“And maybe you could show me one of those James Bond movies you keep going on about.”  
  
Warmth bloomed in John’s chest as he understood what Sherlock was trying to do. Suddenly the Dear John didn’t bother him so much. “Ta, but actually I’m in the mood for something even more classic. Have you ever seen Captain Blood?”  
  
“No.” Sherlock’s eyes sparkled with interest. “Is it about a murderer?”  
  
“A pirate, actually.”  
  
Sherlock pushed the door open. “I’ll text in our order.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 22, 2015


End file.
